


Stray

by arohawrites



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Astro fluff, Fluff, For people who doesn't know Roa is Bin's cat, Gen, Just Roa's own way of loving Binnie, Other, and yes, this is written in Roa's POV, what else do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arohawrites/pseuds/arohawrites
Summary: The story of how Binnie and Roa met :)
Relationships: Moon Bin/Everyone, Moon bin/Moon Roa
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	Stray

“Where are you going? Mama said to stay here” My older sister told me as I get up.

“But she’s been out for a long time, I’ll find her” I’m worried that something might’ve happened to our mom.

I took a last glance at my siblings and went on my way. I don’t know where to find her but she must be somewhere.

“If only I was bigger, then I can climb the huge walls too” I mumbled. I just can’t wait until I get bigger, all I got now are my feeble limbs.

“Mama! Where are you?” I called while walking at the side to avoid humans walking past me. I want to ask them if they saw her but Mama said that they can’t understand us which is very weird. I understand their language, why can’t they understand ours?

Also, Mama said that not all humans are kind so I better be cautious to them.

There is a kind woman who would always bring us food though. Mama lets her play with us which I really love, she would laugh and would smell sweeter when I cuddle into her hands so I do it often.

“Mama!” I continued to call but I’m not getting any response.

“Child? Are you lost?” I looked up from the source of the voice and saw a cat with black and white fur. He looks like my older brother.

“No, but I’m finding my mom. Have you seen him, mister?” I asked, hoping that I would get any useful information.

“Hmm” He hummed and went down and landed beside me.

“Your scent is not familiar, I don’t think your mom have gone this way. I’ve been lurking here the whole day so I would know if she’s gone here.”

“Thank you, sir” I answered, dismayed. Did I go the wrong way?

“I’ll go tell your mom that I saw you if I happen to see her. Good luck on finding your mom kiddo”

“Thank you!” I exclaimed. Maybe I should ask other cats along the way.

I continued my travel, crossing streets on my own is the hardest.

_Why would humans make such dangerous things as cars anyway?_

Soon I grew tired of walking and yelling. I also realized that I don’t remember my way back home. I suddenly felt my legs giving up so I went on a corner and sat. I turned my head in all directions, I tried hard to remember where the right path is but it’s all a blur.

“Mama, I’m scared. Where are you? Let’s go home” I wailed. I miss my mom, brothers and sisters…

I jumped from my seat when I felt water dropped in my head.

That startled me.

The small drops became large drops of water…it’s raining. I tried to run for a safe place but humans I presume are doing the same. I got trapped in the middle of the road where humans are running to different directions.

It’s overwhelming me, I feel all lost and scared… someone please help me get to my Mama.

I managed to find shelter but my fur’s all wet from the cruel rain. I tried to clean myself as I shiver from the cold.

Mama said I’m the strongest among us, I won’t cry.

I won’t… I kept chanting but my childish self simply betrayed me. I wept while thinking that Mama would’ve been already home but I’m not.

_What if I never see my family again?_

“Hello” A human man stood before me. I wanted to run but it’s still raining. He crouched his tall frame and I saw his face up close.

“Poor thing, you’re all wet.” He said and extended his hand.

Does he want me to go to him like that kind woman? I slowly walked towards his hand and felt the warmth I love.

“The hyungs will probably scold me… but you’re so small and all alone. What should I do?” He kept mumbling things I don’t understand.

“Ah! Who cares, I’ll deal with it later.” He picked me up and gently snuggled me in his arms.

“Where are you taking me?” I asked but I remembered that humans doesn’t understand us.

“Don’t worry, you’re safe now.” His voice is very soft, the warmth from him made me sleepy.

–

“Hachoo!” The loud noises from different voices woke me up from my slumber.

“Hyung, you woke her up!” It’s the man who brought me!

“You’re all noisy, don’t blame me” A man with deep voice answered.

I looked around and I’m surrounded by tall men, who are they? Where am I?

“Hey! You’re all startling the poor cat!” The man in my right said. He has beautiful eyes but a very loud voice.

“Look who’s talking” The tallest one said.

“Yah! Sanha!” He answered.

“Anyway, Bin hyung… you know that the company already decided that we can’t keep pets in the dorm because of you and JinJin hyung’s allergies. What are you going to do?” The soft spoken man said and looked at the man who has brought me here.

“Come here” the man with shining eyes sat in the bed, picked me up gently and brought me to his lap.

The man who brought me (is Bin his name?) sniffed before answering, “I’ll take her home but let me keep her for few days please.” He said.

Keep me? Is he going to adopt me? Mama once told us that there are kind humans who would adopt some of my kind and take care of them.

“Leader Hyung-nim, she’s too cute. Let Bin hyung keep her” The tallest one squealed, and pat me in the head.

“Maybe manager hyung won’t mind a few days, I don’t really mind either but my allergies…” He also sniffed after talking.

“Let’s just change rooms for a while” The one with the loud yet sweet voice spoke, he gently picked me up from the other man’s lap.

“You’re so cute!!”

“So what should we call her?” The man whom they called leader asked.

“I’ll call her Roa. She’s Moon Roa” Bin answered.

Another name… Is that my human name?

–

I stayed in that house and learned many things from the humans who took me in. I finally learned all of their names and all of them are very kind to me.

I’m thankful that they’re looking after me but I wish Bin would be careful when he’s asleep. He almost pinned me down in the bed but aside from that, everything is good.

“I’ll bring you back home now Roa” Bin said to me one day.

Home? Isn’t this his home?

We travelled by car and it made me real amazed. So this is what car looks like on the the inside…

“I’ve already told mom about you and she gladly said yes in taking care of you. I really want you to stay in our dorm but we’re going to be busy soon and no one’s going to take care of you” He gently whispered in my ear.

We arrived at another house, Bin is carrying me in his arms as we enter.

“I’m home” He announced and two woman went out from somewhere.

“Woah! Roa is so cute Oppa!” The younger one said.

“Take care of her for me okay?” I suddenly felt sad, he’s going to leave me here. Will he come back?

“Of course we’ll take care of her! But before that, come eat with us.” The older woman reminds me of that kind woman I met before I got separated with my family.

I was left in that house, Bin’s family is also kind. I really like his younger sister, she smells like freshly baked cookies.

Days passed and I never seen Bin again, Sua would always take a picture of me to show him though.

“Look Roa, It’s oppa on TV” Sua said and I saw him along with his members in TV.

I learned that they were idols, humans who are famous singers. I miss him and his members, I also miss my siblings and Mama. I keep wondering if I will ever see them all again.

–

Months have passed and I’m already an adult in cat’s life. I’ve learned many things about the human world by observing. I also learned how busy humans are to earn money, seems like being human bears a lot of responsibilities.

My thoughts are cut off by a familiar scent, an old scent which still lingers in his room.

“Roa” Bin called. He’s finally back. I approached him and let him pet me. I really missed him.

“Roa, our fans want to see you too” He said.

Moments after and he was doing some sort of broadcast, he keeps telling me to go to him but I’m still shy. It’s been months since we last saw each other, I’m contented in watching him from this distance.

I’m contented in that distance, _I said_ , but he’s now holding snacks.

**_I want…_ **

I gave in and went to him to get the snack. He keeps talking in front of the phone while I munch my snack.

**_Delicious…_ **

He kept sniffing as he hold me. Allergies, now I know what it means. I took my distance again but he’s persistent, soon he lied on the ground while calling me.

Should I approach him?

“Roa…please come here” he said. I slowly approached him and gently bumped my nose to his.

“I don’t want your allergies to worsen because of me” I said even though I know he won’t understand.

I saw him smile and it was very warm.

Hours have passed and he needs to leave again. I don’t want him to leave and I can smell his mother’s sadness too.

–

Bin would visit from time to time and he would always go and play with me but the visits became less and less frequent.

I’m starting to think that he finally abandoned me but he went home one day again.

_I really hope Mama went back home safely for my other siblings._

He stayed the whole day with us, he ate with his family and their smiles made me happy and lonely at the same time.

“Roa, I’m leaving” He said those words again while gently rubbing my tummy.

“Roa, I’m-ah!” I bit him before he could speak again.

“You better go home frequently or I’ll bite you harder the next time you leave the house!”

END

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's been a while. This story was posted long ago in tumblr and I decided to put it here so yeah😂 as usual, click kudos if you think the story deserves it and tell me what you think in the comment section. Constructive criticism is highly accepted. 
> 
> If you want to talk about random things, you can find me on [@arohawrites](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/arohawrites) on tumblr where I also post astro prompts that may also spark your interest in writing!
> 
> Thank you for reading💕💕


End file.
